


Dances in the Dark

by ScarletRaven1001



Series: BV Drabble Nights [3]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: BVDN, F/M, Fluff, Mature BVDN, Romance, Smut, august 2018 mature bvdn, tpth, vegebul smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: It was forbidden for angels to fraternize with demons, and for Archangel Bulma, falling in love with the demon, Vegeta, was the highest form of taboo. Still, her heart yearns for nothing but him, and she is willing to risk heaven and hell for a few hours within his darkness.A Vegebul AU one-shot.My entries for the @theprinceandtheheiress August 2018 Mature BVDNWarning: Smut / Sexual content; mentions of religious symbolism.





	Dances in the Dark

****

 

**Matador**

The leaves swirled madly in the strong, freezing winds of the cold autumn night. The gales were powerful, relentless, leaving a path of messy destruction that would have arrested anyone’s attention if they had deigned to chance a glance.

But Bulma had eyes, only for him.

He leaned casually, looking out at the streets below the ledge he stood at almost boredly, but the quick snap of his head in her direction as the soft sound of her footfalls approached showed his alertness and eager expectancy.

A slow grin spread across his beautiful lips, his dark hair in the shape of the flames that had birthed him waving teasingly, beckoning her closer, almost as powerfully as the beacon of his deep, red eyes.

Luminous, they shone like rubies, a red point that called to her like a **_matador_** waving a red flag at a frenzied bull.

And she _was_ frenzied.

Frenzied, mad for his touch, his sinfully delicious caresses that spoke of wanton desires and need, of his touch that let her know that he too, felt the same compulsion flowing through his veins.

Her long blue hair flew behind her as she ran impatiently, her pale arms reaching for him just as he moved forward, and he clutched her tightly as their bodies collided, his heated eyes piercing into the cool blue of her own.

“Vegeta,” she breathed, her hand lifting to cup his cheek, and she felt his heat keenly beneath the coolness of her palms.

“Bulma. I thought you wouldn’t make it,” he murmured, his lips brushing against hers.

“I would defy the heavens for you,” she answered.

“You already have,” he smirked.

For their love was forbidden by all the gods…

The love between a demon and an archangel was the most unholy taboo of all.

8-8-8-8-8

 

**Rhythm**

He released her then, only the tips of his fingers lingering upon her hands as he turned, leading her off to their borrowed refuge for the night.

She followed dutifully, her ears taking in the soft **_rhythm_** of his steps as he all but danced his way upon the stony path.

Bulma knew that they were breaking all the rules of heaven and hell, and she should be terrified, ashamed of herself for even thinking of disobeying celestial commands.

But in spite of the risk, her heart felt light, her skin tingling with joy as she curled her fingers around his.

 _He_ was her heaven.

They had met as enemies, battling for the Holy Grail. Their fight had lasted for hours, his sword clashing with hers, his might going against her wit. Yet, although she was strong, he was much stronger, and he eventually had her at his feet, the sharp edge of his weapon pointing threateningly at her throat.

She had stared defiantly at him, refusing to yield, asking him to end her life with a slice across her neck.

But instead, he had sheathed his sword and dropped to his knee, and it seemed he had seen something in her eyes that made him smirk as he held a hand out to her, helping her rise to her feet.

She held the same hand now, and it felt as hard and sure as it did the first time.

She had followed him then. She would follow him now.

She would follow him to eternity.

His deep voice shook her out of her reverie, and she blinked in amusement as she looked up at where he had taken her.

“A church?” she laughed. “Is there no end to your depravity?”

He simply smiled wickedly, as he pushed the doors open.

8-8-8-8-8

**Beneath the Chandelier**

She chuckled disbelievingly as he pulled her inside the abandoned worship hall, astonished at the pristine state of what, from the outside, looked like an old and decrepit building.

For inside, the walls were painted a serene white, the pews all gone, and the only things that remained within were the golden arches of the altar and a single, large bed in the very center of the small structure.

It was gilded in gold, with white sheets of the finest silk, laying **beneath the** gold-wreathed **chandelier** that gave off a warm light that bathed the whole space in an ethereal glow.

Vegeta pulled her close then, his hand tangling within the lush strands of her hair as he pressed her entire form against his body, his nose breathing deeply of her scent.

“I cleaned up before bringing you here, of course. I had to remove some… unnecessary… décor,” he said wryly, and Bulma laughed against his chest as she looked up at where the large cross should have been.

“Well, thank you for your efforts,” she replied, wholly amused.

She didn’t think she could bear to… _bond…_ with her lover beneath the symbol of what she and her entire kind stood for, and what he and all his brethren rose against.

She wrapped her arms around him just as soft chords of music filled the air, and she looked questioningly up at him as he relaxed against her, swaying to the tune, leading them in a gentle dance.

His feet moved fluidly as the rhythm began to pick up, and she laughed in delight as he twirled her, her hair streaming behind her as she moved, his own chuckles lifting her spirits as she glowed in his mere presence.

With their hearts full of nothing but each other, they danced.

8-8-8-8-8

 

**Salsa**

She was swept up in him, in his rare smiles and his hands on her waist, and before she knew it, he had led her through a cheerful **salsa** that ended with them both laughing with each other as she struggled clumsily through the steps.

And it was as she glimpsed Vegeta’s happiness with her that she knew, really knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he loved her… and though it was a mistake in the eyes of all but them, to each other, being together was what they both truly needed.

She stopped dancing as the music around them changed into a sharp, heavier tune, its beats stronger and yet more passionate.

Before he could ask, she grasped his neck, pulling him to her as her lips found his, hungrily moving to the rhythm of the erotic tango that rang around them.

Bulma clung to him, her hands needy, holding onto him as she felt him lift her easily, walking steadily even while his breaths against her mouth grew heavy, panting lightly as he kissed her with rising fervor.

He leaned down as he laid her onto the soft bed, and she sighed as she sank onto the luxurious sheets, the strength of his arms keeping her warm as she felt her clothes simply melt off as his did.

They were both bare, skin sliding against heated skin, fingers flitting over treasured mounds, pulling shudders of delight from each other as they undulated together.

She gasped into his mouth as she felt his hands roam, to touch her sacred places, his gentle caresses arousing her lust as they fed her affection for this one man that she should never be with, but could never be without.

Her beloved Vegeta.

With a small, shuddering moan, she pressed closer.

8-8-8-8-8

 

**It takes two**

Vegeta melded them together with a hand on the small of her back, pulling her to him as he kissed her lips unendingly, his other hand travelling down to squeeze lovingly at her breast.

She groaned, her hands clutching tightly at the strong muscles of his arms and the firmness of his chest as he ground his hardness against her core, the feel of him sending euphoric shudders throughout her body.

His hand caressed her skin, palming her waist possessively before it trailed further down, cupping the lips of her center, his fingers hinting at the pleasure that he could unleash upon her with every single touch.

“Vegeta,” she gasped as she pulled away from his kiss, and he laid her flat on the bed as he crawled down, until his dark-red eyes peeked lustfully at her from between her parted legs.

She choked back a moan as he came closer, his breaths puffing deliciously against her mound before his mouth descended onto her, mercilessly pillaging her with his tongue and lips.

Bulma could do nothing but cry out, grabbing tremulously at his hair as he feasted on her body, her hips rising to meet him as he kissed her deeply.

She could feel her wetness sliding down her thighs, and he dove forward, nipping at the bud of her desire, making her scream as a fierce orgasm tore through her body, rending her apart as her soul soared from her pleasure.

She was still shaking as he rose up, and without warning, he grabbed her legs apart and plunged his hardness within her, making her sob out in pure ecstasy as she tried with all her might to move with him.

 ** _It takes two_** to tango, she knew, and she writhed against him, eagerly meeting his every thrust as the music around them began to reach a crescendo.

8-8-8-8-8

 

**Ballet Shoes**

“Oh, Vegeta,” she moaned, her blunt nails raking across his skin as her pleasure made her mind go numb.

She knew nothing but the feel of his body, going deeper and harder into her own, and her jaw went slack as he began touching and prodding at all the places that made her go insane.

His skin was slick with sweat, his beautiful face contorted in his pleasure as she watched him move over her. His abdominals quaked with his efforts, and she watched as they rippled hypnotically as he pushed himself against her, his body within her driving her mad with need, tempered by his tender touches that soothed her with his love.

Her name spilled spastically from his lips as he leaned closer, their chests rubbing together as he rode her, and she welcomed him into her embrace as she felt her peak approaching once again.

“I love you,” she whispered into his ear, and he groaned, his movements becoming uncontrolled as he lost himself to their passion.

He held her tight, burying his face onto her chest as he released a harsh shout, and she came undone as she felt him spill himself inside her, their harsh breaths silencing the music that had faded into white-noise in their midst.

They made love again and again, until the sun began to peek through the clouds, and it was only then that he began to stand, pulling a small package from beneath the bed where they had lain entwined all night.

Looking curiously at him, she took the pack, and to her amusement, she found within a white dress and a pair of simple **_ballet shoes_**.

“We need to go. Keep me in your heart until we meet again,” he said, laying a sweet kiss on her lips.

Bulma felt her eyes water as she nodded, quickly dressing into the clothes he had given her.

With a shaky voice, she finally replied, “Only if you keep me in yours.”

He smiled. “Until eternity.”

 

 

 


End file.
